


Last Minute Birthday

by Skalicia



Series: Skal's DestructiveDeath Corner [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Birthday, Cake, DestructiveDeath - Freeform, GlitchedDeath - Freeform, Happy birthday Error, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalicia/pseuds/Skalicia
Summary: Reaper discovers that Error doesn't know what birthdays are as they're watching Undernovella. Naturally, this means they just need to celebrate as soon as possible.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), reaper/error
Series: Skal's DestructiveDeath Corner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Last Minute Birthday

“We should do something big like that for your birthday this year.” The comment startled Error, breaking his intense watching of Undernovella to instead look skeptically at Reaper, who was lounging in midair a safe distance away.

The glitch’s brows furrowed as he processed the words. “WHat’S a BirTHdAY?” That made Reaper let out a choked noise.

“Y-you don’t-? Right… Right, memory,” he spoke his thoughts as he sat up in his place in the air. “Birthdays are… Well, by the looks of things, they’re celebrating Toriel’s birthday right now.” Error’s eyes drifted back to the window still letting them watch one of the few aus he didn’t despise. As he surveyed the scene that lay on the other side, Reaper kept talking. “A birthday is basically the celebration of the day you’re born.”

“But you ONLY GeT bOrn ONCe?” Error didn’t get the purpose of the celebration, though it did seem to be making everyone pretty happy. “iS it just an EXCuSe To HaVe fUN?”

Reaper laughed at that. “It’s meant as a way to keep track of how old you are, but having fun is also often a part of it too.”

Error’s face scrunched up a little as he watched how many people were really at the party and how often they touched. “ThaT dOEsN’T seem LiKe MY kINd of fUn, anD iT’s nOT LiKe I eVeN kNOw whEn my biRThday is, so THeRE’S No nEeD to DO SOmEThiNG LIKe THaT.”

“What if we celebrated it today, and we go have a nice time with my Toriel? Just the three of us having some tea.” Error tilted his head a little, thinking over the suggestion. Waving his hand, the window closed.

“i gUESS tHat woUlDN’T be TOo bad…” He still seemed unsure of the idea, but the promise of it being small calmed him somewhat. Though he hadn’t gone to meet Life yet, so the premise was still a bit daunting. Reaper was fine with not touching him, but would she give him space?

The god seemed excited at his acceptance though, and that calmed his soul in that strange way he still didn’t understand. Fingers twitching in frustration at the lack of knowledge he felt he should have, he watched Reaper roll in the air to lay on his front as he pulled out his phone. As he watched the god text and giggle lightly as he relaxed further so close to the destroyer. Error still couldn’t understand why Reaper seemed so calm around him, and why he was so trusting, but given that he hadn’t killed the other yet, he supposed it wasn’t fully misplaced trust.

Reapertale was a universe that Error had not yet visited. He had known about its existence, sure, but something had kept him from trying to destroy it. Nothing in the universe kept him away, but some strange feeling in his soul did that instead. So stepping straight into the garden of Life herself felt off and made his bones crawl with a sense of uncertainty. He didn’t feel like he belonged here in a way that he wasn’t used to. Technically he didn’t belong anywhere, so the fact that he got those feelings here instead of most of the rest of the multiverse was unnerving.

“Toriel!~” Reaper called out as he floated into the garden, avoiding letting even his robe touch the plants. The goddess came out of a quaint little home tucked off to the side, a large smile upon her face as her dress’s skirt trailed behind her with the speed at which she moved to greet Reaper. Error found it a strange sight, watching her scoop Reaper up with no hesitance to swing him around as they both smiled and laughed. This felt like something private he shouldn’t be watching. For some reason, his cheeks felt warmer than usual.

Reaper’s face had a glow to it as the two pulled apart, though the grin on his face was soft in a way that made Error’s soul twist with something he couldn’t name. He shoved it away as best he could for now. He could try and analyze it later, when he was safely tucked back away in the anti-void. For now, he watched the two as Life pulled away to go back into the small home. “I hope you don’t mind me taking a moment, but I’m still putting together the cake. This is all so last minute that I’m just glad to have been in the kitchen when you called.”

Just like that, she was gone again, and Error felt like he could breathe a bit easier. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d been choked up. There was no reason for him to react this way, and he added it to the list of strange things to unpack later.

Reaper came back to Error, a bright grin on his face. “Let’s go wait for her at the rocks,” Reaper’s voice held a melodious tone to it.

Ignoring the strangeness of this all, Error scoffed, “WHAtevER, Ya overgROWn CrOw.” That seemed to trip up the god for a moment. While not sure, Error was sure he caught Reaper’s eye light flash in his socket in the shape of a fuzzy heart. If it existed at all, it vanished quickly. Confusion pinched his face as he wandered slowly after the embodiment of death.

Somehow, Error wasn’t expecting actual rocks. Reaper flopping down on one like it was a plush bed was even less expected. Looking over the rocks carefully, beyond them being in a very comfortable collection of sunshine, it almost looked like they were perfectly positioned to act as a low set table and seats built right into the slight hill that rose up to a large willow tree. It felt familiar somehow. Turning, he saw a table with chairs all created out of the twisting of living plants, right where he somehow expected them to be. Tilting his head, he tried to piece together if there was something he was missing, but all he could pull up was that same wash of static that confronted him whenever he tried to pull at memories that didn’t exist anymore, or maybe they never existed in the first place.

“Error.~ Come join me in the sun.~” Error twisted back to the lounging god of death. Reaper looked like a pleased puddle of cat.

Not sure why he was going along with this, Error huffed and moved over to sit himself on one of the smaller rocks, tucking his legs in close. The sun  _ was  _ definitely nice here.

When Life came out with a cake with at least chocolate icing, Error wanted to snatch it up for himself. He barely kept himself from stealing it, deciding it best not to risk angering the literal gods he was with if he wanted to go with as few injuries as possible by the end of this “birthday.” It was fun to watch Reaper be shooed off the rocky table he was laying on. It was less fun when the goddess finally turned her attention to him.

“It’s so nice to finally be able to meet you, Error!” she said, stepping closer towards him.

A wave of glitches rippled over his body as he leaned away from her approach, just thinking about possible touch spooking him and causing discomfort to buzz along his bones. He was lucky he didn’t need to breathe, the power to do so had left him. Confusion joined the mess in his head as Life paused in her approach and stared at him with concern instead. Her mouth moved, but it was drowned out by the static racing in his head, and was she getting fuzzier?

A distorted growl left him as he squeezed his eyes shut and reached towards his sockets to pull out strings. He wouldn’t let anyone get near him! The pain of his magic was familiar and calmed him enough to help give a sense of control. It wasn’t much, but he craved the comfort of the known. That’s how the deep voice talking to him reached his soul to soothe it. He couldn’t make out the words, but it made him just want to melt into something comfortable.

Slowly, his sockets slid open again. “That’s right, Error, you’re okay. You’re doing great. Take another breath with me…” Error blinked as he realized he was breathing along with the instructions. He wasn’t sure what just happened, but it didn’t feel like he’d crashed. His right socket was full of glitches, and he reached up to rub at the irritant, only to pause at the sight of his strings tangled around his fingers. When had he gotten those?

Looking around, Reaper was hovering in the air a little over an arm’s length away as Life sat on the other side of the stone table. Clenching his string covered fingers to try and hide their shaking, he lowered them to his legs as he turned his attention to the god closer to him. There was definitely a frown tugging at his face. Had Error done something wrong? Probably something to ruin this get together.

“Are you feeling better?” Life’s voice pulled Error’s gaze from Reaper. She sounded so concerned.

Not wanting to go over whatever just happened, Error looked for something to change the topic. A half huffed laugh left him as his gaze focused in on the chocolate cake that sat between them. “i'll Be beTter WHeN i get soMe Of THAt cakE iN Me,” he spoke in a joking tone.

She didn’t seem convinced, but nonetheless replied, “If you’re sure.”

“Tori’s baking is the best, you’re gonna love it.” Toriel raised a hand to her chest in a touched motion at Reaper’s encouragement.

Enjoy that cake Error did. He ended up eating most of it and proudly declared it the best cake he’d ever had, neglecting to mention that it was the only cake he could remember having, but the air was much lighter by that point. At one point there was tea brought out, though if that was before or after he’d gotten the two gods worrying over him taking a bite out of one of the dishes, he couldn’t remember very well once he was alone again after everything was over.

It might not be exactly how birthdays were supposed to go, but Error had a bright smile on his face as he laid on the floor of the anti-void thinking everything over. It was nice and his soul felt warm as it danced in his chest. He fell asleep resting in that warmth, smile still on his face, and the flower crown on his head forgotten for him to rediscover when he awoke again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be fluffy... At least Error's happy?
> 
> Anyway, feel from to come yell at me over on [my tumblr.](https://skaliciascribbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
